Sacrifice
by LinkOfMoon
Summary: Himawari Yoshida is a middle classed girl but very talented. It is unknown to her why Kyoya Ootori always insults her but happens when Kyoya's dad makes her Kyoya's fiancee on a condition which can result in hurting her best friend Haruhi and what is the reason that Kyoya hates her so much. HaruhiXKyoyaXOC. Will the act really make Himawari to fall for the Kyoya? read to find out
1. Chapter 1

_**Hey readers! This is my 1**__**st**__** story on ohshc for more info read summary!**_

* * *

**Name:** Himawari Yoshida

**Age: **same as Haruhi

**Looks: **as you guys want i.e imagine her to be however you wish.

**School:** Ouran High school

**Background:** She belongs to a middle class family and her dad is very strict about her grades or anything that is related to her. Her mom passed away when she was little girl. She is the only kid.

**Personality:** Chubby, happy, rude sometimes, mature and sacrificing.

* * *

**Starts:**

It was one beautiful days the sun was shining bright the teacher was blabbering about math sum...I didn't pay attention at all. I was staring out the window which was nearby my seat...

Triiiiinggggggggggg...

The bell rang indicating the end of exhausting class.

"Hey Hima-chan! Come let's go and have lunch" Haruhi said with ever cheering voice.

"Hai coming Haru-chan" I said holding her hand.

We have been best friends since this academic year I know her secrete that she works for ouran high host club to pay off her debt. I feel sorry for her sometimes being a girl she needs to act as a boy.

Many of the students of our class think that we are dating and because of that I earn I lot of glares from our class girls. Huh I don't care I know what we are...

We were sitting in the cafe of the school I was chewing some sandwich with no interest until I felt some blow in my ears.

"AHHH!" I shouted getting from up my seat. The prank was played by none other than the evil twins...

"You guys are so dead" they both ran away and I followed them running with full speed...I was running in the lobby until I bumped into certain someone "Ita ta ta Itai" I looked up holding my bruised fore head; it was Kyoya-sempai looking through his glasses. "Um...I-I- am sorry Ootori-sempai" I said not looking at him and ran the other way forgetting about the twins...

Ootori-sempai and I aren't such good friends in fact I think I have spoke to him twice or thrice maybe. He seems so artificial I don't know why.

* * *

**After school hours:**

"Haru-chan you are going to the host club again?" I asked with hint of disappointment and packing my books.

"Yah I have to go; why looking sad today?"

"Actually I have to stay alone at the house today papa is coming late as usual and my neighbour is also not there so..."

"Umm...Idea come with me to the host club today I bet you will enjoy...pretty please"

"Demo Haru-chan I don't know any one there and I don't like to have their either and one more thing I don't have money to spend on them so no"

"There is no need for you to pay money and besides you know the twins right so please come with me" she said with her puppy dog eyes.

.

..

...

...

I am standing in front the two big doors of the music room and it opened...

The rose petals were flying in the air and some blond guy stood with purple eyes and a rose in his hand...

"Hello my little princess" he was cut off my Haru-chan who in between us and pushed the guy away. Thank god you are a life saver Haru-chan.

"Tamaki-sempai please stop scaring her" right after he heard it he went in the corner and slipped into depression.

"Haru-chan is he okay?" asked in the worried tone.

"He is fine Hima-chan it's his usual act don't pay attention" after hearing her say that he came crying and "Uuuwahhh Haruhi-chan how can you be so mean" I was shocked at his childish act I mean these rich people they don't have any seriousness in their life crying at such stupid things.

"Hima-chan this is Tamaki-sempai" pointing towards the blond "Hunny-sempai and Mori-sempai" pointing towards the little boy and tall boy respectively. "Kyoya-sempai as you know" and "the twins, again as you know"

"And this is Himawari Yoshida my best friend"

"Hello! Hima-chan I am honey and this is Usa-chan" the little structure said hugging the stuff toy.

"Oh! Hello honey-sempai and Usa-chan" I said sitting on my knees and smiling kindly.

"I must say Hima-chan you are very cute!" I blushed at his compliment "Tha-thank you Hunny-sempai and even you are very cute Hunny-sempai"

"Oh! Thanks Hima-chan" he said getting very cheered up.

"Hey Himawari we can entertain you" the twins said getting close to my face.

"You little brats you are so dead for the morning prank" I said fake smiling and holding back the anger.

"Kaoru I think we are in trouble" "you are right Hikaru" the other twin exclaimed."RUNNNNNNNNN" they both ran across the room.

"Don't worry brats I won't cause you any harm here; so take a good look at your faces now they won't be same when you guys leave from here" I said with the scary smile again which scared the hosts I think since they took a step back.

**To be continued...**

* * *

_**Thanks for reading **_

_**Tell your views and REVIEW!**_

_**See you!**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Hi Guys! **_

* * *

**Starts:**

I was staring at the girls they were so crazy for these boys...I mean why do they have to pay just to get compliments from these nobodies...Man I guess they have lots of money! Anyways why would they care about the money they were just spending their parent's hard earned money...

"Himawari-chan you look bored" the blond guy asked me with his romantic voice.

"No...I am fine just thinking"

"Would you like to have the company of me?"

"Umm.." I started with hesitation "I don't have money to pay you" I said looking at the ground.

"Oh my god please Himawari-chan I don't need money to entertain such a beautiful lady as yourself" without even waiting for my permission he started "How come I have never noticed you in this school before?"

"Because I am first year and I have never been to this place before" I said looking around with a smile on my face.

"How you know Haruhi my dear?" he asked the question looking at ground

"I know her since the beginning of this academic year" with a small pause "don't worry her secrete is safe with me" I said winking at him.

"Oh thank you Himawari-chan you are her true friend as well as mine" he said holding my hands until a voice interrupted us

"Tamaki if your conversation is finished please go and accompany other girls who are waiting for you; this conversation is no beneficial for our club" Kyoya said looking at me for few seconds.

"Let me clear something Ootori-sempai I never requested him to accompany me and even I have more important work to complete rather than sitting and listening to non sense" I whispered the last word getting up from the seat and just went away.

* * *

**Kyoya POV:**

"Kyoya-kun why did you talk to her in that way" Tamaki shouted at me.

"I have my own reasons" I said and walked back to my place and started the work with my laptop.

* * *

**Himawari's POV:**

I don't know why he speaks to me always in such a way...? I don't like him in fact I absolutely despise him...

I didn't ask Tamaki-sempai to accompany or anything if he has problem with me then he should say in front of my face what's the point in insulting me...This isn't the first time either he has done this many times...Forget it Himawari-chan his screw needs to tighten that's all forget it... 'I am home' I said to myself unlocking the door took off my shoes and changed.

* * *

**Next day: **

It was Sunday so woke up late and searched papa but finally saw a note hung on the fridge saying "Sorry honey I have work today as well, take care okay"

'He never has time for me, I know he works hard just for me but still he nearly never spends any time with me' with all these thoughts in my head my tummy started to grumble showing that I need to eat. I went to fridge but there was nothing in fridge except for milk, I took the jug out and poured a glass of milk, drank and decided to go out to buy groceries.

I changed into something decent locked the door and stepped out when I came out of the building it seemed it would rain but I was too lazy to go back and get umbrella instead I took the risk.

I reached the departmental store shopped for some veggies, rice, sauces, spaghettis, cereals canned food and many more things. By the time I reached the cash counter I saw a familiar figure standing waving at me "Oh Haru-chan what a pleasant surprise" I said smiling at her.

"I know right I never expected you here" she said hugging me "Guess you have made a lots of shopping there" said pointing towards my cart.

"Yah there was absolutely nothing in the house so...just a sec I will get it billed" I said pushing the cart towards the counter.

"It's the total of ###yen, please visit again miss" the cashier bowed at me. I just nodded.

I was checking the bill and accidently it slipped out of my hand and fell down I bowed to take it and someone else also bowed and took the bill before me and handed it to me "Oh Thank yo-" I stopped my words as soon I recognised the 'someone' it was that Ootori. He was stared at me with his usual cold glare which much intense specially for me I snatched the bill and went away towards Haru-chan with muttering a single word.

I know Haru-chan and that guy might have came together here as their 'date' though Haru-chan has never mentioned about him but I know what's going on between them and I am least bothered about it.

"Haru-chan I have to go" I quickly said and went away. I don't want to have any interaction with or see his face. As soon I reached I noticed it was pouring down heavily it was absolutely impossible for me to go had no other choice but to wait.

"Hima-chan!" I heard Haru-chan's voice she grabbed me by my hand and "why did you run away from me like that?" and she was closely followed by Ootori he stood looking at the rain with his hands in his pockets

I was running out of words "I have a little important work to complete"

She easily believed my words "Oh so how will you go in this rain?"

"I will just wait until it slows and then I'll go"

"But you said important work right?"

"Yah it is important but I don't have any other options do I?"

"I know Kyoya-sempai and I can drop you in his car"

As soon he heard these words "I.."

I cut him off "There is no need for that Haru-chan I am capable enough to handle myself"

"But Hima-chan" Haruhi tried to protest she was now cut in middle by Ootori

"I don't assume her work to be so important"

"You are absolutely Ootori-sempai; but believe me its way more important than entertaining girls for **money**" I said smirking. He narrowed his eyes at my statement.

"Bye Haru-chan see you tomorrow" I stepped out into the rain after saying those words.

* * *

**Kyoya's POV:**

Damn that girl who does she think she is...

"Kyoya-sempai come let's go" Haruhi said snapping me out of my thoughts.

"Humm...let me call the driver"

* * *

_**Thanks for reading **_

_**Please review as well **_

_**Sorry for mistakes...**_

_**Bye Bye ^_^**_


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey there Thanks for reviewing though its only one! Try to review guys add into your favs follow the story or even me ;-) try something k! Now forgive me for the mistakes I have not re-read the story in fact I dont have time ormay be I am lazy!**

**Anyways enough of my blah blah read the story and enjoy! **

* * *

**Starts:**

I returned home after fully drenched in rain...the floor got wet the groceries were also soaked...

"Himawari you came back and why are you soaked" my dad asked "Oh forget all that first get yourself dry okay?" I just nodded in reply and ran into the washroom.

* * *

**At dining table:**

"Himawari what was so urgent for you to come home running in the rain? What if you catch cold?"

"I just..."

"Never mind it's good that you came home early I have a surprise for you"

I spirits lifted as soon as heard the word 'surprise' "What is the surprise dad?"

"Hima it won't remain a surprise if I tell you know" he ruffled my hair taking the dishes from the table.

"But papa at least give me a hint"

"No hints you will get to know after we reach there"

"Reach there 'surprise' is not here?"

"Nope; get ready okay we will leave in few minutes"

"But it's raining outside and we need to walk in rain to reach the bus stop"

"Himawari we are not travelling in bus but instead in a car"

"Papa you bought a car? Oh my god it's my awesome surprise!"

"No it's my bosses' car"

"Oh"

"Get ready now"

"Okay"

I was sitting in a limo I mean a LIMO it's awesome I have never sat before though I have seen many times but never even seen inside I was staring out the rain has stopped now and the traffic resumed itself. I wonder what kind of surprise papa has.

"Hima-himawari we have reached"

we both were standing in front of the mansion it was amazingly beautiful...

"Himawari this is my bosses' house"

"Papa why are we here?"

"My boss wanted to meet you; you remember that day when I was sick and you completed my project he was very impressed by that so he wished to meet you"

We entered into the mansion man it was gorgeous floor was covered with beautiful blue carpet which according to me was made out of silk. The big paintings on wall which had gold frames...it was a dream house; no a palace that a girl always dreams of.

"Hello sir master is waiting for you in his cabin" a young woman dressed in maid's uniform said.

"Hello you might be Himawari-chan, my name is Ayumi and welcome to the Ootori mansion!" she said smiling sweetly at me.

What Ootori this house belongs to him? I have to go!

"Papa I need to complete my school assignment please lets go" I whispered.

"Shut up Himawari you can complete it later" papa said glaring at me.

After climbing stairs we reached a room and Ayumi-san opened the door. There I saw a man wearing specs and doing some paper work "Master they are here" Ayumi bowing here head. His stoic expression shifted towards me. I instantly bowed at him. "Good morning sir!" papa said bowing as well

"Please come and sit Yoshida-san"

"Hai" my papa went forward.

"Please you too Himawari-chan" I instantly nodded though I went further but I didn't sit.

"It's okay please have seat Himawari-chan" this time I sat. My palms were sweating my heart beat faster than usual. It felt I was attending some exam that to a very important exam.

"Let me not waste yours and my precious time and come to the topic directly" he started "I have not known you for a very long time" he said looking at me "But I am impressed with your talent and I wish to have to in my company".

Oh he is offering me a job thought "but not as an employee" this pushed me in confusion "instead as a family member" this further deepened my confusion. "I am very sorry to question you like this sir but sir I didn't get your point"

"It's not your fault let me clear things...I want you to marry my son Kyoya" I froze in my position unable to utter a single word...It required me few minutes to regain myself.

Our conversation was soon disturbed by a knock soon followed by a voice "May I come in dad?" and I was clearly able to recognise the voice and to whom it belonged 'Kyoya Ootori'

"Come in Kyoya I want you to meet your fiancée Himawari"

"I am sorry sir but I never agreed to that" I protested against his statement standing up from my seat.

"Sir if you want me to help you in your work there is no need to make me your family member"

"You are absolutely right Himawari but I really don't trust my employees there is a great chance of them betraying us; and they cannot trusted with company's many top secrets; if that employee is a family member then there least chance of him/her betraying the company"

I was standing speechless he came towards me placing his hand on my shoulder and said "You have got intelligent mind which needs to be used for proper purpose; believe me you have a successful future ahead of you if you agree to this agreement"

"Himawari you are okay with this agreement right?" my papa said or ordered me to say yes.

"One more thing Himawari your dream of doing your MBA in London can be easily fulfilled if you say yes it's impossible for you to fulfil your dream in this situation...even if you get scholarship you won't be able to handle your living expenses there "

What he said is 100% true I know I won't be able to study abroad with this financial status but this agreement was too much just for that...I mean it is question of my life and it is one of the main decisions in my family...I could have given a second thought if it was someone else but that 'brat' impossible...

"I am sorry sir I will not accept your agreement thanks for your offer" I said bowing.

"Himawari" my papa shouted "don't you dare say a word it is very generous of Mr. Ootori that he asked your decision; but let me clear this Hima your yes or no won't change this agreement it has been decide and the decision will remain same"

"But papa it is my life and..."

"Shut up! Himawari enough is enough you are shifting here tomorrow whether you like it or not"

"But papa..." I tried to protest "Don't you dare say one more word" he shouted again...

I was silenced by this tears filled up in my eyes I just ran away...I passed by 'brat' but didn't pay attention to him.

* * *

**To be continued...**

**Thanks for reading and PLEASE REVIEW guys!**

**Add into your favs follow the story do everything! I am telling you guys again!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Thanks for following winter elvish rose and dark1988. Review to tell your views about the story ^_^**

* * *

I am half done with the packing to go to Ootori's house correction "mansion" I have packed all my clothes and accessories together they were only 2 hand bags I must admit I don't have enough money to fulfil my needs...

* * *

**Flashback: (i.e., one day after she went to the mansion)**

_I was waiting for Mr. Ootori in a restaurant as he has invited me..._

_He arrived with his usual stoic expression...I stood up as soon as he entered...he came towards me and indicated me to sit._

_Without uttering a single word he began with his intention of calling me here "Himawari-chan let me clear my intention of making you as my last son's fiancée... I choose you to put in a relationship with him because I want him to forget his current girlfriend"_

"_Himawari-chan I don't care whether you continue your relationship with my son or not in the future; it is left to you but I want you to end my son's relationship with that girl"_

_This was confusing for me that girl here meant 'Haruhi' my best friend "I don't understand what you mean sir"_

"_What I mean is I just want to show you as my daughter in law to the society and nothing else I promise to not to ask you a single question in the future about you and my son's relationship you are free to take your own decision I just need you to break his relationship with his that girl...and also help me with my business of course"_

_The first thought that struck my mind is 'what kind of a father is he?' I mean he ready to ruin his son's life?_

"_And most of all if you accept my offer you will have a secure future and will be able to fulfil your dream of studying abroad...just by helping me in my business and breaking the relationship can provide you so much"_

"_I am sorry sir I can't do this she is my..."_

"_I knew you wouldn't do it I hope your dad has told you about his debt and your only house will be ceased by the bank; imagine you will be on the pavement tomorrow if you don't pay the loan the decision is left to you 'your life or yours friend's love life' which one will you choose Himawari Yoshida?" _

**End of flashback:**

* * *

So I am here standing in front of the Ootori house holding my two bags...I entered the house and Ayumi-san was standing there with her usual sweet smile "Welcome once again to the Ootori mansion Himawari-san!"

"Thank you Ayumi-san" I said trying to smile as well..."Let me take your bags from the car"

I was embarrassed at this I only have two bags and I am holding two of them in hands somehow tried to say "Ummm...there are no more bags in the car" I said rubbing the back of my head.

"Oh" little shock was seen on her face...

"It's okay Ayumi-san she is does not has much to bring" I heard a cocky voice a voice which always tries to insult me...

"Oh I forgot to tell you Himawari-san master called you" I just nodded "And you too young master" she said looking towards the brat...

Kyoya was walking ahead of me and we finally reached a room...he knocked the door and opened it...We both stood in front of Mr. Ootori "Kyoya I hope you have accepted the decision of Himawari-chan as your fiancée"

"I am sorry father I have told you before that this girl can never have such a place in my life" he said pointing towards me "she isn't worth of me"

"Kyoya...! Mind your tongue" anger was noticeable on his face.

"Father please I don't need her in my life"

"Kyoya it has been decided and you cannot change it"

"Then what's the point in calling me and asking you are just interested more in earning money than your son"

"KYOYA!"

"Father you are just a greedy..." before he could complete his sentence Kyoya was smacked across his face.

He fell on his knees and his father just went away...Kyoya's glasses came flying near my foot when he was smacked I took them in my hand and hesitantly went towards him...and stood next to him I had no idea what to say to him I touched his back but soon my hand was struck by his hand...

"Don't you dare touch me...you have always ruined my life and you CONTINUE to do the same; just get lost from my life"

My vision blurred with tears rolling out of my eyes I ran out from the room...

* * *

**To be continued:**

**Thank you for reading! **

**Sorry for mistakes**

**REVIEW guys! **


	5. Chapter 5

_**HEY guys thanks for following**_

_**Please enjoy the story **_

* * *

_**Flashback:**_

"_Hima-chan this is Kyoya Ootori my boss' son" my dad introduced me to six year old Kyoya..._

_He extended his hand for shake I looked at my dad first when he approved I shook hands with him...That was the first time I met him...we played together because of my dad's work we started to meet more often..._

_But as time passed his friendship towards me started to grow as hatred...and finally despise I still don't understand what harm I caused him... from that day till now I don't know the reason I have tried to ask him many times but I always ended being insulted..._

_**End of flashback:**_

* * *

_I want to know what made him hate me so much...and I will find it out..._

"Himawari-san...Himawari-san...!" Ayumi-san shook me out of my day dream "Why are you standing come with me I will show you your room" I nodded in agreement. "I really must Himawari-san young master is very lucky to have you as his fiancée.., you are beautiful, intelligent in fact you must be a genius since master calls you intelligent let me tell you this Himawari-san it's very rare that master really admires someone and that someone is you; you should be proud of yourself"

I was speechless I mean she spoke so much within a minute it was hard for me to process so much of data "Umm thank you Ayumi-san" is all I can say at the moment.

"Ah! We finally reached your room" she exclaimed opening the door. "This room belongs to you as well as young master!"

"WHAT? I don't want to live with him" I said looking other side "Huh!? You shouldn't say like that Himawari-san he is your fiancée and your future husband it's okay if you live in the same room as him" she said winking at me...I think my cheeks may have gone little red.

I was looking around the room "Oh Ayumi-san what are you doing here?" I heard the cocky voice...I looked towards him he seemed different oh I got it he was not wearing his glasses oh shit I have his glasses with me.

"Young master I was here to show Himawari-san her room"

"I hope you have showed the room and please leave now Ayumi-san" she ran out of the room as soon as possible. He looked at me with his cold glare which coldest for me. I stepped back clutching his specs in my hands. He went and laid down on the king size bed with saying a word.

.

..

...

...

...

**Kyoya's POV:**

I rubbed my eyes looking for the specs as usual on the table beside the bed but I didn't find it...after looking here and there I noticed it was 6 in the evening it was reddish orange outside the window.

I got up from my bed and hand on the bed felt something...they were my glasses...

_I think she kept them here...stupid as usual is bed a good place to keep the glasses she is unaware of such silly things. Stupid Himawari..._

_I went down stairs to have a cup of coffee_ "Ayumi-san get me a cup of coffee please" I shouted sitting on the couch.

"Yes young master right on my way" she shouted back.

_I wonder where is she...?_

I turned on my laptop and started to work as usual.

I heard the door bell ring and Ayumi-san running hurriedly towards the door and soon noticed _her_ entering the house I pretended to

ignore and continued with my work soon my coffee arrived and I just continued my work...

* * *

**Himawari's POV:**

"I am tried today there was heck lot of work in the office" I said to Ayumi-san sipping the coffee. "Yum the coffee is really very tasty Ayumi-san"

"Why thank you Himawari-san"

"Ayumi-san one more small request please call me Hima-chan you are being waaaaaay to formal"

"Um but"

"Nope no buts"

She smiled and said "Okay"

I went to my no it's actually our room threw the bag in the wardrobe and went in washroom to take a shower. After a long stress busting shower I came and turned on the room lights. His bed is messy I thought of arranging and finally started arranging.

I was finally done with the bed and started to complete my home work...

Cluck...I heard the sound of door being opened I knew who it was so I didn't turn back. I completed my home work and went towards my wardrobe to keep the book...He was sitting on his bed working with his laptop again I ignored and just exited out of the room...

After finishing my dinner I entered the room and found Kyoya sleeping on the bed I didn't bother to turn on the lights just took a pillow form his bed, threw it on the couch and went to sleep.

I heard something noisy actually very noisy an alarm but I don't have such alarm in my room...? I got up from the couch frustrated and saw that noisy thing was an alarm I mean why loud it can wake up the whole nation...but my very surprise I saw Kyoya still sleeping with pillow covering his ears...I just went to washroom to get fresh ignoring everything that was going around...

I went down stairs dressed in my school uniform to eat breakfast I went and sat on the dining chair "Good morning Hima-chan looking very gorgeous today" Ayumi-san greeted and complimented with her usual sweet smile "Um Hima-chan where is young master?"

"I don't know" I said in a serious tone.

"But it is your responsibility to wake him up now" she said panicking...

"Well I am sorry he isn't a kid and I will not accept this responsibility"

"But Hima-chan you are his fiancée he is your responsibility"

"Let me clear something I am his fiancée not his baby sitter; well bye Ayumi-san I am getting late for school"

"Matte Hima-chan you still have 30 minutes and it takes only 10 minutes by the car"

"I won't be using the car for school I will go by bus; and it takes almost 20 minutes by bus so bye and see ya Ayumi-san"

"Demo Hima-chan" she called I didn't pay attention and went on my way to school.

**##**

**####**

**######**

**After school:**

"Huh! finally over it was very tiring today" Haruhi exclaimed.

"Yah it sure was exhausting"

"Phew I don't feel like going to the host club today" she complained... "Yah I almost forgot Tamaki called you to the host club today he said he has some kind of surprise for you"

"What surprise?"

"Stupid it's surprise how am I suppose to know; come now hurry"

"No I don't want to come I will get late to the office" oops I said it her

"Office what office?"

Think something I can't reveal it "I am going to my papa's office since I forgot to take the house keys" I said making it up I am very sorry Haruhi for the lie...

"I don't know you have to come" she grabbed my hand and pulled me.

We finally reached the club there was same welcome by the hosts except for Kyoya of course...

Same again Tamaki explained how beautiful I was looking and the same mischief of the twins and blah blah blah...

"Please tell me soon what is the surprise" I said with boring expression on my face.

"Oh yah we all have planned to go to the beach house...!"

"SO...?"

"So I want you to come with us!"

* * *

**To be continued:**

**Thanks for reading **

**REVIEW!**

**Sorry for mistakes I have not re-read it okay? **


End file.
